Obscurity
by Miratete
Summary: Chapter 7: "A New Beginning" posted! Several years have passed and the peace between the two factions is holding better than any expectations of it would. Skids is adjusting to life as Megatron's consort, though more changes are in the works-good things this time. Jazz seems to be privy to a similar secret.
1. Skids?

**Obscurity**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **It wasn't so much that anyone disapproved of Megatron's choice of a consort, with the exception of Starscream. It was mostly that no one knew why the Emperor had chosen the unremarkable Praxian, let alone knew who the Autobot was.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter One: Skids?**

-o-o-o-o-o-

It came as no surprise when Optimus selected Soundwave as his consort. In fact if you'd asked any of the Autobot command, they'd all confirm that a few cubes of high-grade and a casual game of "If you could rub bumpers with a 'Con, which one would it be?" would soon have Optimus gushing about Megatron's third-in-command.

What did come as a surprise was Megatron's choice. He sat across the conference table from Optimus, looking somewhat giddy, even a little excited in fact. "There is an Autobot with you by the name of Skids. Skids of Nova Cronum. I wish to have him."

Autobots and Decepticons alike stared.

"Who's Skids?" spat Starscream, putting words to the question most everyone else was thinking.

"Uh, Skids?" asked Optimus rather ineloquently. "You want him?"

The Decepticon warlord glared at the Matrix-bearer. "I am entitled to any Autobot, am I not?" he growled.

"Well of course. Of course," backpedaled Optimus. "That was the agreement, that we were each to select a member of the opposite faction as a consort. It's just that..."

Megatron suddenly looked overly concerned. "Is there some problem? Is he..."

"He's at the Ark right now. I'll summon him," said Prowl, quickly standing.

Megatron looked relieved. "Excellent. Shall we continue the peace talks then?"

Prowl sat and sent the summons, and then he cast a glance of puzzlement at Jazz. Jazz simply shrugged.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Throughout the Ark, where most of the rest of the Autobots watched the proceedings on the monitors, a flurry of anxious questioning arose. "Skids? Why'd he choose Skids?" was the most common question.

"Who's Skids?" was asked more than once.

"He's that other Praxian—the one with the van alt-mode. The theoretician that works in Prowl's office," answered Mirage, one of the crowd around Teletraan's central console.

"Who?"

"He's kinda plain looking," said Smokescreen. "Solid blue with a bit of red on him. I guess except for us and Prowl, no one really knows him."

"He's really a Praxian?"

"Of course he's Praxian. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Doorwings and a handsome face," chortled Bluestreak.

"He's been sent on a few missions—I think," said Skyfire. "I went to chase off Insecticons with him once. Nice guy."

"A nobody? Megatron picked a nobody?" groaned Trailbreaker in complete disbelief.

"You were hoping he'd pick you?" teased Hound, nudging his friend in the side.

"He's not a nobody. He's just... kinda unknown I guess," defended Skyfire. "He's friendly though. And very smart."

"I was sure ol' Megs was going to pick Jazz," said Bumblebee, the relief that Jazz had not been selected all too obvious in his tone of voice.

"Who wouldn't pick Jazz?" asked Cliffjumper. Jazz had been the overall favorite in the guesses as to whom the Decepticon leader would select. One, as the third-in-command, he would be analogous to Optimus' selection of Soundwave. Two, they always said 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' As head of Spec-Ops, Jazz was probably the biggest thorn in Megatron's side after the faction itself. And three, Jazz was just damn sexy.

Mirage prodded Smokescreen, who was still trying to describe to Huffer who Skids was. "So Smokey. Anyone bet on Skids?" Mirage laughed. Three days ago, when it had been decided that the faction leaders would be taking consorts from the opposing factions as a gesture of peace and good will, Smokescreen had immediately opened his books to bets on the outcome. There had been no bets as to Optimus' coming selection even though announcements would be made later. Everyone somehow knew. However Megatron had never shown any interest in any particular Autobot, leaving his upcoming choice a great mystery.

Smokescreen laughed as well. "I was sure it was going to be Jazz too, or possibly one of the femmes. Prowl was a popular choice as well."

"That didn't answer the question though. Did anyone bet on Skids?"

Smokescreen looked at Mirage, a horrified look washing over his face. "Oh Primus... Bluestreak did. Bluestreak put $100 on Skids. But... he just did it to make me laugh. It was a joke."

Suddenly everyone in the room surrounded Bluestreak. "He's not kidding. I just bet he'd be chosen because... well, like he said, I knew it would make Smokescreen laugh..."

Smokescreen suddenly made a choking noise. "Oh Infinite Primus..."

"Yes?"

Smokescreen collapsed into the closest chair. "I owe Bluestreak $20,000."

There came a collective gasp from the assembly.

"Twenty thousand dollars?" Sunstreaker sputtered.

The shock over, everyone began congratulating Bluestreak.

"You sure you didn't have some little arrangement with Megatron, Bluestreak?" Wheeljack teased the gunner. "Hey Buckethead, want to make a quick ten thousand?"

And when the laughter died down, Cliffjumper asked the next big question on everyone's mind. "So where is Skids right now?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Skids of Nova Cronum stared at the screen. This had to be a joke.

"I wish to have him."

No. Megatron hadn't spoken those words. Someone had tampered with the audio. Maybe Bluestreak and Smokescreen had set up some elaborate hoax.

Megatron surely didn't want him. Not even any of the Autobots wanted him, save for Mirage on occasion. He'd done his best to cloak himself in a field of averages and mediocrity, and it had worked very well. Sometimes too well. Unless he actually engaged someone, he would always be overlooked. Unless he maintained contact he would be quickly forgotten.

The door to the general operations office opened and Bluestreak burst in. "Oh Primus! Skids! Megatron asked for you. He wants you as his bondmate!" Several other mechs appeared behind him in the doorway.

"It's a mistake, I'm sure," Skids said calmly. If this was a joke, he wasn't going to give them their laugh.

"We all heard it." He pointed at the screens, the peace talks displayed on all of them. "You heard it yourself."

"I did, but I think Megs got the wrong name," he said dismissively. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He turned back to the central screen. Suddenly there was a message pinging in his inbox, one marked "Top Priority" from Prowl himself. He inhaled a deep vent. If this was a joke, it was unlikely that Prowl would be in on it. And at such a crucial time. He hesitated, unsure of whether he should open it or not.

Suddenly Skyfire was making his way through the crowd at the doorway. "Skids?" he looked over the other heads, and seeing the blue mech at the console, he pushed his way into the office. "Skids, I'm supposed to fly you out to the conference center where they're holding the talks. Prowl gave the order."

His transfluid suddenly dropped a chilly thirty degrees, and he shuddered. At this point, it couldn't still be a joke, could it?

Skids opened the message from Prowl. ~Skids, I expect you have been watching the proceedings on the peace talks, and have undoubtedly heard that Megatron has selected you as his consort. If you would please join us here. Skyfire will fetch you posthaste. I have also assigned Grimlock to you as a bodyguard.~

Suddenly Grimlock was there pushing his way through the crowd into the office, shoving mechs aside where Skyfire had genteelly asked to be allowed through. And on coming into the room, he grinned broadly at Skids. "Me Grimlock to look after You Skids." He put his hands on his hips. "Me protect you from other Decepticons and from assa... ass... ah... assins." The mech scowled. "Me protect you from people who not want you to bond with Him Megatron!" he declared loudly.

Primus! This wasn't some practical joke. This was some nightmare.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Skids stood in the doorway, escorted uncomfortably closely by Grimlock. The Dinobot took his assignment very seriously.

Megatron looked up from the table, his usual wicked smirk softening to something gentler.

The theoretician trembled. "Muh-meh-mega-tron..." he stuttered. His optics darted about the conference room nervously. His doorwings were drooping noticeably.

Megatron rose and moved to stand before him. "Skids. As I'm sure you know by now, I have chosen you as per the agreement of the treaty. You shall be my consort in the coming time of peace and rebuilding." He took the mech's shaking hands, lifted them, and kissed each in turn.

"Of course," said Skids flatly, in slightly more shock than anyone else in the room.

Optimus and Prowl and Jazz continued to exchange confused looks.

"Come. Sit by my side while we continue the peace talks." Gently, Megatron took Skid's arm and led him to the table, all but shoving Starscream out of his seat and giving it to the rather nondescript Autobot.

And so the final day of the talks went on for two more cycles, the very last details being ironed out and the rough spots being smoothed. All through it, Megatron kept glancing over at the theoretician, a smile of genuine pleasure on his face.

And when the talks concluded Megatron rose, guided the theoretician to his feet, and kissed Skids' hands again. "I look forward to the signing of the treaty tomorrow. Following it, our bond shall be formalized, when I shall claim you as mine."

"Yes, of course," Skids said, unsure of what else to say. "Tomorrow."

Megatron indulged in one more set of kisses before the Decepticon contingent left the conference room, so graciously provided by the humans, and flew off into the night.

Immediately the other Autobots surrounded Skids. "Skids?" asked Optimus, a question and an accusation and an expression of bewilderment all in one.

"I... I don't know. I d-don't know why he chose me," stammered the blue mech.

Jazz immediately began grilling him.

"I don't know. I just don't know why he chose me," Skids repeated over and over in answer to Jazz's questions.

And eventually Optimus just said "Well, I guess Megatron will just keep his secrets for now."

-o-o-o-o-o-

At the Ark, the returning contingent was met by the remainder of the Autobots, and once more Skids was bombarded with questions. He had been first when Skyfire and Grimlock had taken him from the Second-In Command's office. And now coming back there were more. Megatron's almost tender and loving behavior toward him had certainly not gone unnoticed.

"Please, I don't know anything," Skids pleaded. "I... I have to bond with him and he's probably going to kill me within a week," the mech mourned.

"I highly doubt that," Ratchet countered, working to get Skids away from the others. "Why would Megatron, who has his choice of almost any mech or femme out there, pick someone that... well, not to be unkind, but someone that's a fairly minor character among plenty of other Autobots or far more reputation or notoriety? I highly doubt he'd decide to select a nobody to murder if that were his intent."

Skids looked at the CMO, his optics beginning to fill with tears.

"C'mon, Skids. Hoist and I are going to go get you fully checked out and then we'll get you cleaned head to toe. It might be Megatron, but I'm not going to send you off to bond with an emperor without making sure you're in perfect shape.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The following day, both forces met in a large grassy field that had been selected for the occasion. Tables had been set up and the majority of the time was spent signing glyphs to documents. Even Shockwave had been brought in to turn over his command of Cybertron to a new provisional council to be set up in short order. When all was said and done and the ritual removal of weapons was complete, the two faction leaders came forth. Optimus handed over Skids to Megatron, while Megatron handed over Soundwave.

"I think Optimus is getting the better deal," Ironhide snarked. "He gets the Decepticon third-in-command, and Megatron gets some nobody data-jockey... Oof!"

He had been cut short by Ratchet's elbow jabbing into his stomach. "He's not a nobody. Apparently he's gotta be somebody if Megatron wants him. Besides, he's a Praxian at that. Maybe it's symbolic. You know, the obliteration of Praxus."

"But then why not Prowl if he wants a Praxian? Prowl's got rank and reputation. And honestly, a lot of the political marriage side of things is just a pretty cover for a hostage situation. Prowl would be far more valuable as a hostage."

Ratchet shook his head. "Are you jealous? Did you want to be chosen?"

It was Ironhide's turn to jab with his elbow.

They all watched as Soundwave was legally and socially tied to the Prime, and then as Megatron went through the same with Skids.

Starscream made no secret of his disapproval of Megatron's selection, even interrupting the ceremony at one point to ask why the mighty Megatron would stoop to marriage with a nobody.

"See? Even Starscream called him a nobody," smirked Ironhide to Ratchet.

Megatron's response was to bodily grab Starscream and toss him several lengths across the field, followed by a threat of sanctions against Vos in the new order if there was any more insubordination.

And when the bonding ceremony was through, the two factions celebrated, somewhat uneasily at first. But when the human media was sent home and the high-grade began to take effect, everyone eased up a little. Ancient friends reunited and long-time rivals shared a drink and a few new friendships were formed. Grapple and the Constructicons together began to plan the rebuilding, to the point where maps of Cybertron were brought up and reviewed between consuming cubes of high-grade.

And through it, Skids stood at Megatron's side timidly. The great warlord always keeping him within arm's reach. Grimlock hovered close by, refusing all drinks and refusing to let down his guard. Whenever Starscream came close the huge reptilian mech glared at him.

At midnight, Optimus thanked every one, and said how thrilled he was that they'd finally put an end to the hostilities. Megatron did the same, and mentioned how glad he was that they would be working together to put Cybertron back in order. And then he turned to his consort, smiling down at him. "I shall take you back to the Nemesis now, my dear," he said ominously. "The first night of the peace will be spent in each others arms..." He leaned in closely. "I look forward to our personal bonding tonight," he whispered.

Desperately, Skids looked over at Optimus, standing with his arm around Soundwave's waist, the Prime happily laughing with some of his officers. Soundwave appeared to be laughing as well. At least... at least Soundwave would be treated well.

And suddenly he felt so far away from the others, so far away and lonely and a million miles from his desk in the general operations office.

"Astrotrain!" Megatron barked.

The triple-changer staggered over, a near-empty cube of high-grade in his hand.

"Take Skids and his bodyguard back to headquarters. Give them to Herald. I shall follow with the others." He turned to a group of seekers. "Thrust! You and your trine are to provide escort. My consort is not to be harmed or threatened. Any mistreatment will be duly punished." He glared at Starscream as those last words were spoken. And finally Megatron took Skids' hands and kissed them both once more. "I'll try not to be too long."

"I shall wait for you," Skids said obediently, hoping that he'd be waiting forever. Miracles did happen sometimes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Obscurity continues in Chapter 2: Nobody and Somebody**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Author notes:**

 **Universe** – This story's mostly G1 with a few IDW elements thrown in. The more I worked on it, the more detailed and complicated the whole thing got.

 **The Fourth Praxian** – If you look at G1 Skids, he totally looks like he could be kin to the known Praxians (way more than any seekers look like kin to Praxians). Doorwings! He's got a lovely pair of them! So I decided to make him such.

 **My Inspiration** – While not quite a fill, this story is based on the following prompt at Tfkink. It seems that the development of a plot and character interfered.

REQ: Any - Megatron/Autobot - Political marriage, unspecified kink

Date: 2017-05-03 07:48 am (UTC)

There've been plenty of requests for political marriage stories, either to end the war or post-war, and I have a bit of an odd twist on the usual scenario.

Set up things however you will, but when Megatron is asked for his choice of a bride, he asks for one of the last Autobots anyone would ever expect. The response is a collective "Huh? Him? Really?" Yes, Megatron has asked for some odd, low-ranking, not particularly anything member of the faction. He's not a leader. He's average-looking. He wasn't someone important before the war and hasn't done anything that exceptional in the war.

But hey, whatever. If Megs wants him, I guess he can have him. And so the chosen mech goes off to fulfill his duty in the interests of peace.

But of course there's a reason this particular nobody was chosen. He's got some shared fetish with the Decepticon leader, or fulfills some kinky fantasy for him. While it's been forgotten or hidden for a long time, and probably none of his fellow Autobots know about it, Megatron's actually known about this mech and has secretly fantasized about him over the vorns.

I'm leaving it up to the author to choose the Autobot's backstory and why Megatron wants him (please nothing too squicky). Maybe the mech was a well-known sub of some famous Dom, or he has two spikes, or he was a model for a kinky lingerie company, or maybe they're both into a particular and unusual fetish... who knows. Anyway, the Autobot's rather nervous... at least until Megatron gets him alone and wants to indulge that long held fantasy. Suddenly it's a match made in heaven.

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you'd like to see how this plot plays out, give this fic a 'Follow.'

If you think this story is worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you found this story interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

If you want to discuss it, or anything else fanfiction, send me a PM. ^^

Thank you!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


	2. Nobody and Somebody

**Obscurity**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter Two: Nobody and Somebody**

-o-o-o-o-o-

In the access tower to the Decepticon base, Skids and Grimlock found themselves herded into an elevator with a handful of seekers and the three camera-formers as well at the big shuttle. Skids felt at such unease surrounded by the Decepticon warriors. Ratchet had stripped out almost all of his weapons, leaving him with only a short range stun-field for self-defense. "So... why'd Megs choose you?" boldly asked the lens component of the spy-trio. "You two have some old history?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that. We don't. I don't even know how he knew my name," Skids responded timidly. "Most of my own faction doesn't even know I exist."

"Gotta be something." Even as Grimlock eyed him carefully, Thrust reached over, cupping Skids' head in a strong hand and turned Skids' faceplate toward him. "You're quite handsome, but nothing exceptional. There are plenty of good-looking mechs at the Ark."

"They say you're a theoretician," said another of the spy-trio.

"Nothing that exceptional there either. You sure there's no history?" said the lens component.

Dirge leaned forward. "We're all revving our jets to know why he chose you over so many of the others. I mean, most of us thought he'd ask for one of the officers, or at least someone we'd heard of. And everyone here was like 'Skids? Who's that?' and we had to look you up, but there was hardly anything in your file. We only have record of you being in one battle."

"Though..." Thrust interrupted his trinemate. "We found you had a huge bounty on your head. Turns out it was posted by Megatron himself ages ago. But only good if you were brought in alive. Anyone bringing you in dead would face a criminal investigation. Apparently Meggy's been wanting you for a long time given how long ago this was posted. We would have thought for some information you carried. But this...? His consort?"

The elevator came to a stop and a dark purple grounder stood in the landing before the opening doors. His optics focused on the carriage's occupants, soon singling out Skids. "Please, come with me, Skids," he said soberly. "I am to take you to Megatron's quarters.

The mechs in the elevator jeered. "Have fun, Autobot. Better make the boss happy tonight."

Stepping out, Skids was led down a dark, damp corridor, his blue helm hanging. If they were any longer, his doorwings would have been dragging on the floor. Grimlock followed faithfully behind. The Decepticons had been warned not to antagonize him or get in his way, though most would have done that even without Megatron's cautioning. Despite his seeming dimwittedness they all knew the Dinobot leader was a foe best left unchallenged. They'd all seen Grimlock take careless seekers out of the air simply by nabbing them with that big mouth his alt-mode sported.

At a larger than average door, the mech paused before unlocking it. "Welcome to your new home, Skids," he said, a reserved yet genuine pleasure in his voice.

Skids sighed. Perhaps it was the home of an emperor, but right now it felt like it would be a prison.

The grounder opened the door and led him in. "Megatron asked me to prepare you for his arrival. He's just taking care of a few pieces of business and having a bit of a celebration with the others. Then he'll be in for your personal bonding."

"Of course." A political bonding was made up of four components, unlike the usual two. They'd already been joined politically, titles having been assigned and duties specified. Socially, they were now a married couple and not to be considered available to anyone else. What remained were the usual two steps of most bondings—a sexual and a spiritual connecting.

Skids looked around the chamber, finding it spacious but fairly plain. Several large windows gave a view of the dark oceanscape beyond. A large desk faced the door. An arming wardrobe had been installed into an alcove.

"My name is Herald. I'm Megatron's servant, and yours now as well," the purple grounder introduced himself calmly. "My duty is to look after him and his home here." He turned to Grimlock. "You, Grimlock, as Skids' bodyguard, are allowed to examine these quarters this one time, but afterward are to stand guard in the hallway whenever Skids is inside."

The Dinobot commander cocked his head to the side. "Where me Grimlock to sleep then?"

"You are to sleep outside the door."

"But how Me Grimlock to guard Skids when Him Skids inside?"

"These quarters are safe, as you will find. The berthroom is through there," Herald said gesturing at a large, curtained doorway. "I shall meanwhile be preparing Skids in the washrack here." He said gesturing at a more solid door nearby. He addressed Skids next. "Come," he continued, opening the latter door.

Skids followed him through, finding a washrack beyond. But it was more than just a washrack. There was a shower at the center of the room. An oil bath—large enough for two mechs at a time—occupied a corner. In another alcove was a maintenance table backed up with shelves holding all sorts of personal care supplies. Another door led presumably to the bedroom.

"I've been instructed to wash you and then soak you in the oil bath," said Herald.

"I was bathed very well yesterday. I don't think it will be necessary," Skids pointed out. The grounder was so formal, and his words seemed so carefully chosen.

"I'm just following Megatron's orders. I guess I just won't need to scrub you so much. You do look quite clean." Herald turned on the shower and gave Skids a quick rinse and an examination to check that the apparent cleanliness applied to his insides as well as his outsides. Then he dried him off with a towel beneath the air-jets. Then Skids was helped into the oil, where the grounder began to stretch and massage his joints and cabling. Admittedly that felt very good.

And halfway through the massage, Grimlock entered the bathroom, breaking the peace of the room. "That berth very nice. Very comfortable. Me Grimlock almost fall asleep on it."

Herald scowled. "Are you satisfied with the security of the apartment?" he asked.

"Me think it safe. But Me Grimlock also realize that Him Megatron seem to care about Skids. Him Megatron protect Him Skids."

"Of course he will," affirmed Herald. "Now if I may show you to your post at the door." He patted Skids gently, his tone of voice changing. "I shall return shortly, and then I shall finish your treatment, and administer a small test."

"A test?"

The servant smirked. "One required of all of Megatron's lovers."

Herald rose and led Grimlock out, returning just over a breem later. "That barbarian of a bodyguard of yours was actually in the bed. I had to remake it," he grumbled.

Skids bit back a laugh. "Grimlock means well."

"I'm sure he does."

Herald moved Skids to lie out in a shallower part of the pool so he could work on Skids' legs. And when he was finished, he rose once more. "Just lie there," he instructed, rising and moving toward the storage cabinets. "I'm going to administer _the test_ now."

"The test?" Skids asked, staring up at the tiled ceiling of the room. The colors were all various shades of yellow and gold. Admittedly he actually felt pretty relaxed, lying there in the shallow end of the pool, his face just above the surface. In fact this was the most relaxed he'd felt all day. Herald's careful attentions and gentle mannerisms had somehow squeezed all the tension out of him. This had to be the good part of this strange dream he'd been caught up in since the previous day.

"Megaton is a large mech, in every dimension," Herald said as calmly as ever, opening a cabinet.

"Oh..." Skids suddenly had an idea of what this test might consist of, and his suspicion was confirmed when Herald returned to the pool, an enormous false spike in hand.

Suddenly all the tension went squeezing back in.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The door to the private washrack opened and Megatron walked in, smiling at the scene. Herald and Skids stood on the draining grate, the oil running out of the Praxian's frame, Herald assisting by bending and manipulating the Autobot into various positions. "He's almost ready for you, Lord Megatron," said the servant.

"No hurry. I'm liking the scene." The warlord sat at the small table, took a small cube of high-grade from a pocket, and sipped at it as he watched the preparation of his new consort.

When the dripping all but stopped, Herald fetched a few wiping cloths from a shelf and began to go over the blue frame, polishing away what was left of the oil on the plating. Megatron made no comment, but simply sat, sipping at the cube in his hand but drinking in the sight.

Skids avoided making eye-contact. In fact he avoided looking at Megatron at all. While Ratchet might have other thoughts, he was sure there was nothing but evil in store for him, peace-treaty or no.

"And how did he handle 'the test?' Did he pass?" asked Megatron as Herald finished and began to clear up.

Skids felt sick inside. It had been one thing to try out Megatron's surrogate, but now the whole horror of the coming night was sinking in. It wouldn't be some detached, guiltless toy, but Megatron himself up inside his valve.

"Tight, but workable. You will need to exercise some caution until he becomes used to you."

"As expected," came the answer with a bit of a chuckle. "Are you finished, Herald?"

The grounder nodded.

"Take him to my berth."

"Of course, my lord."

Skids couldn't stop the tears that fell as he was taken through the other door into Megatron's berthroom. There, placed atop a dais like some sort of throne, was a large berth curtained with dark purple drapes and cushioned with the thickest mattress Skids had seen since joining the Autobots. But for him it wouldn't be any sort of throne, but a heathen altar upon which he would be sacrificed for the cause of peace.

Herald noticed the tears as he sat Skids upon the bed. "It's all right. You'll be just fine," he said, pulling out a towel and wiping the beads of optic wash away. "I'll be back in the morning to wait upon Megatron, and you as well."

"You're the nicest Decepticon I've ever met," said Skids, trying hard to hold in the sobs. He felt so alone and ninety-nine and a half light years away from the Praxians on the Ark. He missed Mirage too. At least in Herald he might have someone he could trust.

Herald smiled, and then leaned forward and kissed Skids on the forehead. "Thank you. Now be good to my master. He's been looking forward to this a long time."

"He has?" He thought of the bounty that had been placed on his head and what it might imply.

"Very much so."

Skids straightened, and he spoke quickly. "You must know then! Tell me why he..." Skids was cut off by Megatron suddenly coming into the room and Herald rising quickly to his feet.

"All is ready, my lord," said the servant with a slight bow before moving purposefully out of the room.

Megatron watched him leave and then walked up the two steps of the berth's platform. Skids was unsure of whether he should be terrified or comforted by the Decepticon leader's smile. "So, peace at last between our factions." He sat on the berth and took Skids' hands, kissing them for a fourth time in less than two days. "And at last I have you." His hands moved to Skids' shoulders, grasping them almost possessively.

"Why!?" Skids blurted. "Why did you choose me? You don't even know me. I'm just a minor Autobot. I'm... I'm a nobody really."

Megatron, still smiling, reached up and stroked the side of Skids' head. "I see you don't remember the first time we met... The only time we ever met."

"We've met?" The announcement came as a great shock. This was all so surreal. He'd never even seen Megatron in person until being summoned to the peace talks, unless one counted distantly across a battlefield. And now here he was sitting upon his bed, legally bonded to the monster, about to be fragged to pieces by him.

"I fell in love with you that day, and I've wanted you every since. I've dreamed about having you ever since." He laughed—the sound of it ominous. Megatron rose and went to a cabinet, taking out a decanter of refined oil. He opened the lid, poured a draught into an elaborate metal cup, and took a swallow. "It was never a question for me of wanting anyone else given my options. When I just recently found out you'd been brought to this little planet, I suddenly knew I had a chance at obtaining you. If I had to do it by making peace..." He raised the cup again and drained it quickly, refilled it, and brought it over to Skids. "Here. Drink," he ordered, handing it to him.

"You're mad. We've never met. You must be mistaking me for someone else." Terrified tears formed in his optics once more. He was certainly going to die. He'd just insulted the Decepticon warlord to his face. This certainly couldn't be real, could it? The oil within the cup in his hands nearly sloshed over the rim with his trembling.

"We did meet, Skids. Long long ago. And knowing you were here now... it made me remember things I'd once felt." His hands moved to still the cup. Noticing this, Skids just as quickly downed the contents, but then wished he hadn't when the chemical sensors in his mouth detected a faint presence of Pollon oil.

"We met on Cybertron. Long before the war. Back then, I was a nobody, and _you_ were a somebody," Megatron continued.

"What?"

"I've kept careful track of you since that day. It wasn't easy, not with your name change and the reformatting. It broke my spark when you joined the Autobot faction."

Skids paused, then gasped on realizing what Megatron was referring to.

Megatron took the cup away and then sat beside him on the berth again. "Starflash," he said smugly, his hand moving to tease the edge of a doorwing.

"Star... Starflash..."

"It's been a long time since anyone's called you that, am I right?"

Skids looked at the warlord, trembling all the harder now. "How...? How did you know?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Obscurity continues in Chapter 3: Starflash**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Author notes:**

 **Again** – This story's mostly G1 with a few IDW elements thrown in. This Skids though is definitely the G1 cartoon Skids—the one who appeared in only two episodes and neither was a "Skids episode" which focused on him. At least he got a few lines. He was definitely one of the most unknown of Optimus' crew. And that's why I chose him for this story. But as Megatron has mentioned and as further chapters will reveal, turns out that once he was anything but obscure.

 **Pollon Oil** – Those of you who have read my story "Queen of Spades" will know the significance of this substance, which played a notable role in that fic. There's also a mention of the oil in "Understood."

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you'd like to see how this plot plays out, give this fic a 'Follow.'

If you think this story is worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you found this story interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

If you want to discuss it, or anything else fanfiction, send me a PM. ^^

Thank you!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


	3. Starflash

**Obscurity**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter Three: Starflash**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Megatronus' optics forced themselves to on-line. A hand was cradling his head and a second was pulling his mouth open. Pinkish-gold filled his vision, and then glowing pink. A cube of energon. Suddenly the sweet taste of highly purified energon overwhelmed the chemical receptors in his mouth. Moments later the energy began feeding into his depleted systems. The cube was pulled away._

 _His optics focused fully and the pinkish-gold blur solidified into someone he recognized. "Starflash?" Of course they all recognized Starflash. Aureus would come down to inspect the mines, his pretty bondmate on his arm. Aureus flaunted him in front of everyone—the Towers mech of Praxian nobility being an extension of his own ego and status. As a bonding gift, Aureus had plated his mate with enough Helexian rosegold to purchase a thousand miners._

" _Shhh," whispered the gentle voice. "Save your energy." The cube was pushed to his lips again for a few more swallows._

 _He became aware of more voices, of the mine owners arguing with the mine's managers. Aureus' shriller tones reverberated in the most annoying way off of the rock walls. There was dust and a constant stream of movement._

 _Megatronus realized he was lying in one of the larger staging chambers. Glancing about he saw himself lying in a row of other miners, all damaged and broken by the collapse. Impactor was not among them that he could see. The earthquake had been a bad one. His chronometer indicated that several cycles had passed since the terrifying event that had brought down several tunnels and crushed several miners beneath piles of rock. But he'd been taken out of the corridor he'd become trapped in. And hovering over him now like some guardian spirit was the mine-owner's lovely bondmate._

" _My shoulder... It hurts."_

" _Your arm was broken off. It's here," said the gentle voice, the Towers accent seeming so out of place in the dust and the industrial noise. He watched as the mech set down the cube and pick up something that had been placed between his legs. And then he realized it was the crushed remains of his left arm. Starflash put it into his right hand. "The upper section is probably beyond repair, but the elbow joint and forearm are good, and the hand looks miraculously untouched. They should be able to rebuild it fairly easily."_

 _Megatronus clutched his arm, amazed as Starflash began to wipe off his face with a damp cloth, followed by the corners of his sensor fins that poked out from beneath his helmet._

" _They're evacuating the casualties. It may be some time before they get to you though. There were a lot of workers damaged in the quake."_

" _Did Impactor survive?" Megatronus asked._

" _Who? Impactor?"_

" _I suppose you don't know any of us really."_

" _No. But I'll try to find out." The mech rose and left. Suddenly Megatronus regretted asking. For some stupid reason, he missed the beautiful, calming presence already._

 _Megatronus looked about again. He still didn't see the body of his best friend. That didn't mean he hadn't survived. He might still be trapped by fallen rubble. Perhaps he'd already been evacuated. Perhaps he'd had the good fortune to escape this unscathed. Across the room the mine owners were currently venting their frustrations on Deep Core, hammering the mine-boss with questions about how soon they could get the mine running again and how many mechs they'd have to hire or purchase to replace the dead and the wounded, and how much equipment would need to be replaced._

 _Starflash returned and knelt once more at Megatronus' side. His beautifully curved doorwings cast a shadow over Megatron's face, shielding him from the few but uncomfortably bright lights overhead. The cube of energon was offered again. "He's on the list of mechs that have been sent to the medical facility. But that's all I could find out," Starflash said when the cube had been drained._

 _Megatronus smiled and off-lined his optics. "Thank you."_

" _I'm sorry I can't do more. Rest now. Recharge if you can."_

" _Thank you. You're very kind."_

 _The golden-pink mech moved to the next miner in the row, pulling out another cube of energon and offering it to the barely conscious driller. And then he wiped off the mech's faceplate and sensor horns. And as Megatronus watched Starflash work, he realized just how beautiful the Towers mech really was, feeling a strange surge in his spark every time the gentle mech spoke. He felt himself wanting hold the elite thing—or better yet to be held by him. Starflash represented everything they would never and could never have. He was leisure and beauty and wealth personified. But now he realized that there was so much more to Aureus' arm decoration than any of them had ever suspected. Beneath the gold plating and the pretty frame there was a loving, caring spark that bore a compassion for his fellow Cybertronians far deeper than he'd ever imagined anyone from the Towers could possess._

 _When Starflash moved on to the hauler that lay on the other side of the driller and began the same treatment, Aureus suddenly appeared. "Darling! Stop that! That's work for the rescue teams. You're getting all filthy," he complained. He pulled his bondmate to his feet, took the cloth in Starflash's hands, and was about to use it to wipe off his mate when he looked at the piece of fabric. "Oh, this won't do." He tossed the towel aside and took one of his own from a pocket, using that to brush off the mess that had accumulated on the gold plating._

" _I just wanted to help a bit," Starflash said timidly. "These miners have been through a lot. I thought I could bring them a little comfort."_

 _Aureus sighed heavily. "Yes. I'm sure you did. But really, that's work for the rescue workers or the medics or whoever. There's no need for you to soil yourself pointlessly." He looked around again and huffed. "I shouldn't have brought you down here. Let me have someone take you topside and escort you home. Go clean up and I'll be home as soon as I can. It may be a while though. This place is such a mess."_

" _I'm fine here, honestly. Please, let me give them a bit more energon. They're drained," Starflash pleaded, doorwings twitching._

" _Aureus! The insurance company's representatives are here," called Whirler, one of Aureus' secretaries._

 _Aureus groaned. "Didn't take them long." He turned back to his bondmate. "Looks like I might not even make it home tonight." He leaned forward and kissed Starflash on the forehead before returning his attention to Whirler. "Whirler, take Starflash home for me please."_

" _Of course, Sir." He stretched out a hand to Starflash._

" _But Aureus..." Starflash whined._

" _Go. It will be taken care of," said the mine owner in a voice that quashed any further challenge._

 _Starflash hung his head. His doorwings drooped as well. "Yes dear."_

 _Megatronus watched as Starflash was led out and Aureus went to meet the insurance representatives. It was with some difficulty, owing to his missing arm, that he was able to reach over the driller to where Starflash's cloth had landed. He snatched it up and quietly tucked it away into a storage pocket, hoping that no one had seen. At least that no one cared. And suddenly he felt warm inside where the fabric, filthy with Cybertronian dust and the spilled transfluid, touched him._

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You were so beautiful then," Megatron said, caressing Skid's face. "You still are. Back then of course there wasn't a miner down in that hell hole that wouldn't have loved to slap around the owner's pretty toy. Either that or bend you over an ore bucket and have his way with that gold-plated frame of yours."

"I'm not Starflash any more," Skids protested. "When the war began, I realized what the future was to be. When Aureus was killed I left the Towers behind."

"Yes. Running away and selling your golden plating and transforming yourself into something so different."

"I did. And very successfully. So if you wanted Starflash, he's gone."

Skids did not expect the next thing that happened. Megatron brought his faceplace in close so that his lips brushed over Skids', but not quite close enough to be kissing him. "He is here—just hiding."

"I've changed. I'm a nobody now. I gave it all up for the war," he protested, turning away

Megatron shook his head. "You did the right thing, but now I'm giving it all back to you. This war may have been going on a long time, but I've loved you for far longer." Megatron's hand suddenly gripped the back of Skids' helm and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. Megatron kissed him fiercely, strong arms wrapping around the smaller mech. "You'll be Starflash again." His huge hands stroked the blue frame and more kisses were placed upon his mouth and face. "I'll give you back everything you've lost. Your name. Your family lands. Your elegance. Anything you want. I'll plate you with so much gold you'll barely be able to move."

Skids moaned through gritted denta as the hands touched him roughly, and he turned his head away as Megatron tried to catch his lips with his own again. How many mechs had Megatron sundered with those very hands? How many orders of destruction had passed through those very lips? His whole frame began to shake. The tears began anew.

Nuzzling roughly against him, optics off and lost in the moment, Megatron continued to speak. "I used to watch Aureus parading you about with such pride. I was so jealous. But now that will be us. You on my arm, so sweet and gentle. And you won't just be the bondmate of a mine-owner, but the bondmate of an emperor. Cybertron will be rebuilt, and you will be there. You will be there as a prince in this new era of peace." He brought a hand to Skids's waist, pulling him against him, "My beautiful, caring, loving Starflash, hidden away for so long." Megatron kissed Skids harder, rough denta grazing along his lips.

Skids squirmed beneath the forceful attentions, more of his vents clicking open as his cooling fans spun harder, blowing hot air onto the huge frame pressing fully against him now. So that was it. Megatron was in obsessively in love with someone long dead and gone. Down in that miserable, dusty place he'd foolishly allowed his spark to be snared by a pretty face and a tender mercy. The future warlord had fallen for everything his revolution would seek to overthrow.

Megatron's attentions moved to Skids' neck where he aggressively sucked and pressed at the cabling. Skids had expected the roughness but he'd not expected the affection... or the reason for it. The idea of Megatron having a love, or even just a desire, for anything besides power and conquest would have caught most Autobots off guard.

"When things have settled, I'll have you restored to what you once were. You _and_ Cybertron will be reborn," Megatron continued, his mouth full of sensitive cabling and his hands pushing into Skids' shoulder joints. "Only this time Aureus won't be there to stop you from helping. You didn't care about your noble birth or your status. You didn't care about dirtying your hands." He tilted Skids' head back and forced his glossa deeper between a pair of neckplates, eliciting a pained whimper. "Your compassion will be welcomed this time."

"But I..."

"Hush now."

Inside, Skids felt as if he were fighting his own battle. Though he lay submissive to Megatron's rough love-making, he found himself buffeted by ancient memories and emotions. He tried to remember what he could of that day, that fateful day of the earthquake. Aureus had been called to the mine, taking him along down into that dark and miserable pit. He remembered the rescue workers rushing about, supervising the digging out of the trapped miners. He remembered the bodies lying in rows. There was a row for the living but critically injured. There was a row for the wounded but stable. The third row was just a line of lifeless frames, and partial frames. When the other two rows had been taken care of, they would be tossed into some of the haulers and taken to the recyclers for processing and smelting. He searched his memories for Megatronus and eventually found him, a nameless miner with a crushed and severed arm, one of the last he'd been able to tend to before Aureus pulled him away.

The horror of it all broke over him. He'd shown kindness and care to the mech that would some day rend Cybertron in two. Millions of years of death and destruction would follow in his wake.

Megatron moved on, pushing Skids down to lie on his back, the thick cushioning cradling him. Lost in these revelations, Skids barely noticed it when the black fingers found the catch for his interface array and opened him. He barely noticed either when Megatron stared reverently, the black fingers hovering over the exposed valve, waiting to pounce.

"So beautiful. You'd never believe how many times I imagined this sight. You spread out before me, waiting for me. Trembling with eagerness even."

Skids did notice when Megatron leaned down and kissed the exterior node just above the entrance of his valve. He gasped at the firm press of lips to the head. He tensed as a finger tested the soft folds of mesh at the entrance of the intimate channel.

"Herald told me to be careful with you," Megatron rumbled. "I'll do my best to be gentle with your frame."

The words were of no comfort to Skids, his thoughts no longer in an ancient underground chamber full of dead, dying, and injured miners, but back in the post-treaty present where between his thighs, Megatron began pushing a thick finger into his valve. Thankfully it was still slick with oil from the bath. If it had been someone else, almost anyone else, the anticipation would have been working him up to this moment. He probably would have overloaded when the false spike hit his ceiling nodes. He would have been dripping with lubricant by the time he'd sat upon the berth. His spike would have sprung out at the ready the moment his panel had been retracted, slick transfluid already greasing the head.

Instead, only the residual bath oil would ease the passage of Megatron's finger. He was anything but aroused.

"So soft. So welcoming," the huge mech purred, oblivious to the fact that his new consort was terrified. Skids bit his lip as Megatron's finger slid inside to the first joint. And then he withdrew it, the fingertip moving up again to the dimly glowing bead that was Skids' exterior node, pressing at it gently—the first thing Megaton had done gently since coming to the berth. He traced the topography of Skids' array before repeating the push into his valve.

Skids shivered, doing his best to hold still. In early Autobot military training they'd taught his unit what to do in the event of capture and imprisonment. "If a 'Con decides to rape you, and you can't fight back effectively, and you can't get away, move as little as possible," he could hear his sergeant saying. "Don't resist. Don't fight. Don't say anything. If you're boring, that 'Con's going to get bored with you pretty quickly and nine times out of ten give up after an overload or two." Somehow he'd never envisioned he'd be using that tactic on the Decepticon leader himself.

Megatron pushed in a little deeper, exploring to the second joint of his finger this time. The tip rubbed slow, tight circles against the lining. "So soft. Such a pretty color." While Skids' plating was a modest, unexciting blue, the lips of his valve were a deep warm pink, the color that had come with Aureus' bonding gift. They were one of the few things that remained after his transformation into Skids—the unremarkable blue Praxian theoretician, one that looked like any other common Praxian. Only the decimation of Praxus had made him a rarity.

When the fingertip found a cluster of inner nodes, Skids found it hard to hold still. As much as he didn't want it to feel good, Megatron's touch was somehow just right against it. His venting increased to obvious pants. His hands clutched at the velvety cover of the berth. His optics dimmed.

"You like that, don't you?" Megatron said softly, easing his finger in just a little deeper.

A full shudder answered him, and he leaned down to lick at the mesh where it met his finger, setting Skids to moaning. Another burst of tears fell from his optics. He didn't want this, but his frame obviously did. He didn't want Megatron, but he had to for the sake of the fledgling alliance.

Megatron's moment of gentleness suddenly ended when he shoved his finger in hard, hilting the entire length in Skids' valve, the tip scraping against the sensitive ceiling nodes.

Skids cried out at the ambiguous sensation... was it pain or pleasure? Pain, he assured himself. Megatron was only capable of causing pain. And then Megatron withdrew his hand, leaving the blue mech quivering upon the dark berth.

"Looks like you're ready for me," Megatron rumbled wickedly. "You're lubricating now."

Skids let out a whimper as he heard the sound of what had to be a modesty panel popping open. He shut off his optics and squeezed his legs together.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Obscurity continues in Chapter 4: Everybody's Pawn**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Author notes:**

 **The Flashback** – I think this is my favorite bit of this whole story. It's kinda hurt/comfort scene, and it says so much about Skids'/Starflash's caring nature.

 **Starflash** – I had originally begun using this name for the female OC in the fledgling stages of a story entitled "Ornament" but it didn't seem to suit the character. Not having a name for Skids' original being, I just threw it in, and by golly I liked it better there! The original Starflash has since become Corona.

 **Reviews?** \- I can has?

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you'd like to see how this plot plays out, give this fic a 'Follow.'

If you think this story is worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you found this story interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

If you want to discuss it, or anything else fanfiction, send me a PM. ^^

Thank you!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


	4. Everybody's Pawn

**Obscurity**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter Four: Everybody's Pawn**

-o-o-o-o-o-

" _Starflash?"_

 _Starflash turned to see his grandsire at his door. His father's father. "Yes Eclipse?"_

" _I have something important to tell you."_

" _Oh?" Starflash set aside the double-treble flute he'd been teaching himself to play. So far this was number five of the thirteen instruments composing a traditional Praxian orchestra. His goal was to be able to play all of them. While they lived in the Towers now, as Praxian nobility they clung to his people's culture and heritage._

" _Starflash, your parents have found a bondmate for you."_

" _What? Already?" His shoulders slumped. "But I'm hardly old enough to consider having a lover, let alone a bondmate."_

" _I know. But... this is important." The old mech went to the sitting area near the window and sat upon one of the lushly padded benches, gesturing for the young mech to sit with him._

 _Starflash obeyed._

" _The family fortunes have been... in decline... for some time," said Eclipse slowly. "Our investments in various commercial sectors have failed. Our trade network collapsed after the storm-cycle last year destroyed our warehouses. To be honest, all we have left is land, but it's not quite enough without the capital to develop it. I'm sorry if you find this confusing or dull, but I'm trying to keep it simple."_

" _I'm not a simple person," huffed Starflash. "You know I understand."_

" _We've found a solution," Eclipse continued, ignoring his grandson's indignation. "There is a mech in the mining industry, Aureus of Damaxus. Very wealthy. Very well connected. In exchange for the privilege of bonding to you and the use of some of our lands, our family will receive a significant income as well as a share of any profit resulting from the use of our land."_

 _Suddenly he understood the business trips his parents had been dragging him away on, meeting with various industrialists and touring factory complexes. How could he have missed that they were looking for a business partner? One who'd end up committed if their beautiful child was thrown into the deal?_

 _Starflash sighed. "I wondered when it would happen. I just didn't realize it would be so soon."_

" _I know it's a bit sudden."_

 _He glared at his grandsire. "What I did realize some time ago is that I'm just a pawn in your games. It's what I was created for, isn't it?"_

 _Eclipse seemed startled by his grandson's realization. "Starflash, how can you say that? You know your parents love you very much. I love you very much."_

 _Starflash was not swayed. "My parents exchanged Starlight for trading rights. Stargold was given to a senator for certain political and administrative favors. You surrendered your own son Umbra into an unhappy bonding to gain a pipeline monopoly, did you not?"_

" _Starflash..." The old mech's tone was one of hurt, but his hands clenched into fists. He was obviously holding back._

" _Don't try to sweeten it. I knew it was coming. This family has done nothing to fight and claw its way into the Towers since coming here from Praxus," Starflash huffed and stood. "And you may rest assured that I'll do my duty as well. I will bond with this Aureus of Damaxus and ensure our family's continuance without loss of status or fortune."_

 _Eclipse glared at him. "Good. Then you know your place," he said in a low voice, no longer trying to keep up the impression that he too was hurt and saddened by this turn of events. Of course the arrangements had primarily been his machinations. His grandson's statement was right. The family had fought for their place in society and he wasn't about to lose it, even if it meant sacrificing the prettiest and most intelligent of his descendants._

 _Starflash slumped back onto the couch. "It's all I was created for, isn't it? So that others could get what they wanted. What other purpose do I have in life?" he moaned._

 _Even though Eclipse patted him on the shoulder there was no comfort or sympathy in the gesture. "Aureus is known as a reasonable mech. You'll be well placed with him. He will gain a connection to the Towers and fresh land to mine, while we'll hold on to our fortunes. We shall all benefit."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Starflash..."

Huge black hands pried Skids' legs apart. The flat of a thumb teased his anterior node a moment before one of those hands slid beneath his aft and lifted it. His legs fell further apart and Megatron pulled him closer, his shoulders sliding over the berth and the head of the warlord's massive spike nosing at the deep pink lips of his valve.

This was it. He was moments away from being sacrificed for the cause of peace.

His hands folded into fists. It was what he had been created for in the beginning wasn't it? It would always be his lot in life to give. To bond without love. To be used. To be surrendered. To be exchanged. The only control over his fate he'd known was when he'd been at the academy of Nova Cronum and in his earlier days in the Autobot faction. He'd taken so many lovers, not caring who they were or where their destinies lay or if they'd had to borrow money from a friend to afford a rented room for a tryst. He'd loved them only for them. Some he'd taken a hundred times to his berth without ever knowing where they were from or if they were of an important family. He didn't want to know. He just wanted to love without care.

But now, here he was again, a pawn for the rich and powerful, his obscurity shattered and fate wrapping its tentacles around him once more. Had his family survived the war they would have been there that afternoon congratulating him on his unbelievable luck. Bonding with an emperor would have been beyond any of their hopes or expectations.

"Are you ready, Starflash?" Megatron asked. The big mech shifted his grip on Skids' hips. Skids felt wet where they connected. Megatron's spike was probably already dripping with its own lubricants. "I want you around me. I want to be with you... to be inside of you."

"Take me," Skids whimpered defeatedly.

The huge spike began to push forward, slowly sliding into him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Obscurity continues in Chapter 5: Consummation**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Author Notes:**

 **Skids' Personality** – I don't see Skids as naturally submissive, but his sense of duty and his training has made him so. I gave a mention to this in the previous chapter, and it will come up again in the next.

 **Eclipse** – The rough draft for this chapter was written the day after the big eclipse of August 21, 2017, and I just grabbed the name. :-P And it was appropriate to Starflash's family's naming traditions. We had about 95% coverage in our town, and for a while the cloud cover threatened to ruin the sight. But then the clouds parted in the critical spot at the peak, and we were not disappointed! I lay on the front lawn watching the sky, husband and cats around me, enjoying the sight. Though at one point there was suddenly a full blackout of the sun! Our middle cat had decided to stand on my chest since it was convenient.

 **Starlight** – Not the same character as in my story "Sunset Dreams," but perhaps he/she could be. No reason Skids' older sibling couldn't also have found another fate after the war.

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you'd like to see how this plot plays out, give this fic a 'Follow.'

If you think this story is worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you found this story interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

If you want to discuss it, or anything else fanfiction, send me a PM. ^^

Thank you!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


	5. Consummation

**Obscurity**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter Five: Consummation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Skids clenched his denta and endured.

Megatron's spike slid inside him very slowly, sheathing itself about half way before stopping to allow Skids to adjust. The valve's lining strained against the exceptional girth. While Herald's test had let him know that he could take it, they all knew it would be a somewhat uncomfortable fit. Pulling back for a moment, Megatron pushed back in just a little deeper, his spike sliding through the quivering valve lips.

"Megatron," whimpered Skids, his ventilations increasing.

The big mech hovering over him paused. "Am I hurting you too much?"

"It's... Just give me a moment."

"I don't intend to harm you."

"Please... just give me a klik to adjust," Skids pleaded.

Megatron suddenly looked a bit concerned. "How long has it been since you've faced anyone? If you're stiff..."

Skids grimaced. "I'm just not used to someone of your caliber. It was a struggle to get the false spike in."

"Have you had a lover among the Autobots?" came the question.

"Not since well before leaving Cybertron. So yes... I am a bit stiff. Six octads of stasis does have an effect on one." He and Mirage had hooked up casually on occasion, but even before the mission that ended up on Earth, Mirage's romantic attentions had focused on Hound, leaving Skids physically forgotten.

Megatron pulled up one of Skids' hands and kissed it with a definite care. "My poor unloved Starflash." He stroked the mech's shoulders and arms beneath him. I can't imagine why. You're so beautiful and so kind. Praxian even." Besides their good looks, their race had a reputation for sweetness and devotion to their partners. He kissed him again, this time his glossa forcing its way between Skids' lips and tangling with Skids' tongue, driven by a hunger from deep inside. "You'll never want again," he whispered on breaking this kiss. "I'll make sure of it." Huge black hands squeezed his shoulders tightly.

Skids moaned at the pressure. It might have been an endearing and thoughtful pledge, but Megatron was anything but endearing and thoughtful.

The warlord began to move again, thrusting gently at first, now gripping his bondmate to his chest. Skids tried to hide the discomfort of the stretch. It really had been ages since he had been with anybody, and his stiff valve verified it with every thrust. After his rather hedonistic phase while at the Academy at Nova Cronum he'd eventually settled with a fellow Autobot named Chopper, but things had gone awry and they'd split up. Since then Skids had recharged alone, save for those few nights spent with Mirage in his arms. None of his three fellow Praxians had even been interested on finding themselves on Earth together.

As Skids' valve adjusted and produced more lubricant, Megatron began to deepen the thrusts. He slid his massive silver spike in further with each stroke, then slowly dragged it out, angling as to drag it over the ceiling nodes. The addition of his own lubricants meant that for Skids the process felt much better. But to his own embarrassment he found himself becoming aroused. The inner workings flexed around Megatron, calipers adjusting and resetting, inviting him in for more.

And then Megatron pushed in hard, pausing at the top of the stroke, delighting in the cry escaping the blue mech's vocalizer. "Am I still hurting you?" Megatron asked. Though it was not concern in his tone this time, but pride and excitement.

"N-no... it's just tight. You're so big." 

Megatron's lips curled into a smug smile, and then he canted his hips so the the end of his spike pushed against the ceiling nodes as his finger had before. And once more Skids cried out at the sudden and harsh pressure, squirming on the berth.

"It is painful, isn't it?"

"Just... Just a little," Skids gasped.

Megatron pulled away, withdrawing from the stretched valve. "I apologize. Let's try a different position."

He moved so that he was sitting upon the edge of the berth, feet firmly planted on the floor. He patted a thigh just below his erect spike. Skids looked over, intimidated. Had he really just had that monstrosity inside of him?

"Starflash, come," Megatron insisted, patting his thigh again. "Sit on me. Lower yourself at your own pace."

Obediently Skids crept forward and did as he was instructed, pausing when the aching lips of his valve found the broad head of the spike. "Megatron?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really sure about me? Are you sure I'm what you want?" Humility and submission had been Starflash's lot.

Megatron looked startled. "Your lack of confidence is unbecoming," he said plainly. "You've forgotten how to be what you once were."

"I was never that confident."

"Liar," Megatron hissed, and suddenly he had one hand around Skids' waist and one hand behind his head, and he was pulling him in hard for another kiss. The spike was prodding against the warm pink lips of mesh. "You've just forgotten how to be Starflash. Now open yourself to me. Take me inside of you."

Skids reached down with one hand and spread the plush lips, noting with much thankfulness that they were even more lubricated than before.

"Take your time if you need," Megatron instructed.

Skids wrapped his free arm around the larger mech's neck for balance and began to lower himself, groaning as he was penetrated again. His ventilation system revved up another notch, and halfway down he switched off his optics once more. If only the Autobots could see him now, impaling himself upon the Decepticon leader, hoping to please him enough that the monster wouldn't kill him when he finally accepted that Starflash really was gone. If he were lucky, Megatron would realize his mistake, send him home to his faction, and select a more appropriate candidate.

Always a pawn. Always subject to the whims of others. Why ever had he given up his freedom to choose by joining the Autobot ranks? This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't. He could have lived well enough as a refugee on some other planet. The gold he'd worn as Starflash would have provided a decent living for quite some time.

But then maybe he was doing the right thing.

Maybe this wasn't a sacrifice, but his job. He was to keep the Decepticon leader happy in order to maintain the peace. And by the fact that he had been the one chosen, the faction would be spared a real warrior or an officer. Only a pawn would be lost. Someone who could do some real good in the new order would be free to do just that instead of becoming the warlord's berthtoy. His presence here was saving the life of some other Autobot, one most likely more valuable than he was. One that could do so much more when not confined to Megatron's side.

Skids held on, pressing his forehead to Megatron's chest. The massive spike had once again filled him to the point of discomfort, mesh and calipers straining. He switched off his optics and waited, hoping the big mech wouldn't start moving soon.

Megatron arched his back and kissed the low crest atop Skids' helm. "I'm sorry if it hurts you. Those who rebuilt my frame wanted me to be imposing in every way." He turned Skids' face upwards to him. "You'll get used to it. If you don't, Hook should be able to do something about it."

For a brief moment, the theoretician hoped that Hook would do something about it by slicing off Megatron's spike. But it would do nothing for the peace. No. This was now his duty. To keep Megatron pleased and calm. In this same way he'd saved his family from going under. Now he was going to insure that the two factions stayed at peace.

Peace. That was what the Autobots had been fighting towards. Justice. That's what Megatronus had dreamed of. He knew the history. Both could live hand in hand.

Megatron pulled Skids back in to kiss him again, pressing his lips to the theoretician's cheek. The huge black hand slid down to cup his aft and to steady the descent. "I mean it. Take your time if you need." The fearsome face nuzzled at his helm.

Skids looked up, only to have the big mech kiss his lips once more. And even as he was kissed, he groaned, taking in just a little more of the huge spike. It was definitely more comfortable this time. The stretch of his valve only stung slightly.

"You're doing very well. I can imagine how wonderful it will be once you're used to me. You're welcome to extend your own spike, if you wish," Megatron suggested.

"Is that what you'd like?"

Skids tensed on hearing his words. The trained submissive nature, forced upon him in preparation to his bonding with Aureus, had begun to surface that afternoon. But now he shuddered to know that it was in full swing. His independence had once more been sublimated.

"I'd like to see it. I used to imagine you sitting atop me, stroking it as you rode me to overload. Tell me, is it pink as well?" One hand slipped up to support Skids' back while the other pushed him back. Megatron looked admiringly upon the mech now balanced only by a hand just below his doorwings. "I've always admired Praxians. So graceful and symmetrical. I remember the times I saw you in the mines. You were there at Aureus' side, looking for all the world like the most exclusive pleasurebot or concubine in your golden-pink plating. I wished I could say that I'd dug some of that gold myself, and so could claim that I'd touched you in some tiny way. But we were mining bauxite there." He sighed. "We all just stared and looked at you. So proud and so beautiful." Megatron ran a finger down Skids' abdominal plating and released what could only be called a wistful hum. The finger paused on the panel just above Skids' exterior node. "Show me."

Skids obeyed, the heated plate sliding open, his optics off-lining as he pressurized what lay beneath. He didn't want to see Megatron's reaction. It would probably be that of disappointment. Rumor and confirmed rumor had put a lot of Seekers and officers into Megatron's berth and he'd be used to their flashy modifications or the jets' natural length. At his transformation into Skids he'd not had his valve rebuilt—it hadn't seemed necessary—but he'd opted for average for his spike along with the rest of his transformation into something mundane. With one exception. While the shaft and head were the same blue as his frame, a heavy toroid ornament of solid Helexian rosegold pierced the horizontal ocular slit at the end. Spike head piercings had been something of a fad in Nova Cronum at the time he was redesigning himself, and so he retained a small amount of his gold plating for this one luxury. The ring was too small and tight for much to slip between it and his spike, but it was large and loose enough to be intriguing. Mechs normally uninterested in sucking spike would toy with it for breems, savoring the sweet taste of the gold on their glossas and in their mouths, some even pulling it deeply into their throats. Those who looked closely would discover that the decorative engraving spiraling around it wasn't just decorative but actually an erotic poem written in primal vernacular.

And now he felt Megatron encompass his spike with his free hand. What had to be a thumb poked at the golden-pink ornament. Skids groaned as the poking went to rubbing, rotating the heavy ring. That motion that stimulated a number of the sensors at the spike's tip, and to be honest, Skids loved the sensation. His hips jerked upwards in response, lifting off of the huge shaft inside of him a little.

"I wouldn't have expected this," said Megatron almost admiringly, fidgeting with the torus. "Was it another gift from Aureus?"

"No," Skids said truthfully, settling back down onto Megatron's spike. This time the length slid all the way inside, the point pressing against the entrance to his gestation chamber. Skids moaned, shivering while his valve adjusted. After a few moments of panting and squirming he finally found his voice again. "It was a gift to myself."

Megatron's grip tightened. "It's beautiful on you. And you look beautiful on me."

Skids bit his lip. Again Megatron's touch walked the border between pleasurable and uncomfortable, but it definitely shifted to the latter when Megatron bucked up against him a few times. He whimpered, hands clutching at heavy shoulders. The bucking eased into a slow rhythm, Megatron pushing evenly up into the small mech and pulling back again. Yes, the big spike was stretching him to his limits, but at least it wasn't jolting or jarring as the first few movements had been.

Skids tried to relax, and once he calmed his venting and his tensing, it wasn't bad. How many times he's imagined being with the Prime in this position, or with Ratchet. He would have been overjoyed to call either of them a lover, but neither seemed to take any interest in him no matter how obvious he made himself. Instead he now had Megatron. At least the emperor didn't seem to want to hurt him. Suffering was just a side effect of his attentions.

Megatron leaned back in, nuzzling his new consort with his own variety of affection—affection defined by rough kisses and sharp bites and hard grips that were certain to leave marks upon his plating. Sometimes he'd finger the ornament at the end of his spike, the tug making Skids wince and squirm. And through it all the warlord kept up the steady rhythm of his thrusting, the massive spike sliding in and out of the strained valve. Skids knew that he'd be a mess after this. Herald would probably spend much of tomorrow making him look reasonable again.

They continued this way for some time, Megatron pumping up into Skids. The big mech's fans suddenly began to spin hard, and Megatron let out a needy whine. "You've got me close, Starflash," he confirmed.

"I please you?" Skids asked.

Megatron's grip tightened, pulled their hips together hard, and stopped his thrusting. Skids gasped against his neck. "You have always pleased me, Starflash."

Skids noticed that Megatron's optics were dimmed, and for once the smile upon his face seemed nonthreatening. His visage was one of pleasure and contentment rather than of dominance and aggression. Perhaps he really could do some work here in Megatron's berth. Perhaps Megatron really, truly was in love with Starflash. Experimentally, Skids placed sweet little, loving kisses along the ridges of Megatron's chin. "Thank you for choosing me." It was what he had always told Aureus in these moments.

The answer was a soft purr, followed by Megatron bending his neck to kiss back.

Skids allowed it, even allowing their glossas to meet and tangle together once more. And when the thrusting picked up again it was slower still.

"I can't hold out much longer," Megatron confessed shortly. "You've got me too worked up. I've got to overload."

"Go ahead then," answered Skids, doing his best to sound sultry, to sound like he once did for Aureus. Despite the whole commercial nature of their union, Aureus had loved his bondmate dearly. And Skids had actually found himself loving him in return, doing his best to look pretty for him by day and to pleasure him by night.

Megatron picked up the pace, his hips bumping Skids up and down against his chest until they were both whining with need. Every thrust shoved hard against the entrance of the gestational chamber, overstimulating the nodes there. Defeatedly Skids felt the entrance iris open. Normally a mech could choose to open it for a lover, but his Praxian coding would betray him in circumstances such as these. A larger, stronger mate could easily pass on his reproductive nanites—it had always been a weakness of the Praxian race.

The action was not missed by Megatron, whose thrusting had ceased. "You opened for me," he said in a low voice.

"Yes. I'm yours for your needs as well as your pleasure," Skids whispered back almost instinctively. _For your needs_. How many times had Starflash whispered that to Aureus?

"We're about to sparkbond. If I overload into you, there's a good chance you'll conceive tonight."

"If you wish it..."

Megatron smirked. And then he chuckled. And then he laughed. "I was right to choose you. None of the others would open for me. None! They would all give me their valve and their pleasure but never their ability to carry!" Laughing still, he held Skids against him, and without breaking their union he rolled over so that Skids was once more on his back and he hovered over the blue mech. Dark hips pumped hard, banging against red and blue ones. Overload just moments away, Skids did his best to ripple his valve around Megatron's spike, encouraging its completion.

"Starflash..." Megatron choked. "My Starflash..." His knees bent and his grip shifted and the even thrusts turned irregular. "I'm so close..."

"Megatron... I'm yours," Skids wailed, his entire frame tensing. Again it hurt. Again it was frightening. Again he began to fear that he would not survive the night. "All yours," duty forced him to say.

That consent was enough to send the emperor over the edge. Megatron cried out as the boiling charge in his frame reached a feverish peak, waves of pleasure crashing through him. His frame crackled with electrical pulses and his spike jetted a heavy stream of transfluid. Sparks danced at the edges of his vision. Both of his arms wrapped around Skids, squeezing him hard as he poured everything into the empty chamber at the tip of his spike.

Skids was screaming, pained and terrified and on the verge of overload himself. He could feel the hot stream of transfluid rushing into him, scalding the walls of his gestational chamber. What if he did conceive? What if he walked out of here sparked by the antithesis of everything he'd fought for as an Autobot? Desperately he writhed and trembled in Megatron's arms. And suddenly every fiber in his being clenched and then exploded as his own overload hit, his valve convulsing and his stressed frame shaking into nothingness. The places where Megatron touched him shivered with heat and ecstasy. The agony of his thoughts and fears dissolved in the spasms of completion. Quickly he was consumed by a blessed oblivion of physical release.

Megatron's climax began to subside as Skids went limp in his arms, the great gushes of transfluid trickling to a stop as his reservoir drained completely. His mate's chamber was probably full if not overfull. He did produce quite a volume, after all—enough to satisfy the reproductive requirements of a mech his own size. And Skids' fluttering, squeezing valve had done an amazing job of milking it out of him. Carefully he released his unconscious mate and collapsed beside him, his cooling fans roaring and his massive spike retracting. It had been so long since he'd overloaded that hard. His dalliances with his own Decepticons had been only that—a string of half-hearted dalliances. He'd never felt enough for one of them to shine above the rest, and so he'd entertained many berthwarmers but had never enjoyed any real relationship with any of them. Besides... as long as Skids remained alive, he fostered the hope of someday possessing Starflash.

Next to him the blue Autobot sprawled upon the berth. With a little imagination he could see Starflash there, spread before him with his valve stretched open and dribbling the evidence of his conquest. Yes... in time he would restore the theoretician to his former glory and the two of them would co-rule with Optimus and Soundwave over a new Cybertron—the Cybertron he'd originally desired, where rich and poor co-existed peacefully and no one wanted for fuel or repairs.

But first, they had to join their sparks.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Obscurity continues in Chapter 6: Explanation**

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you'd like to see how this plot plays out, give this fic a 'Follow.'

If you think this story is worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you found this story interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

If you want to discuss it, or anything else fanfiction, send me a PM. ^^

Thank you!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


	6. Explanation

**Obscurity**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter Six: Explanation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Skids' processors on-lined again, it was to the light stroking of a hand down his chestplate. He onlined his optics to see the deep purple canopies hung above the berth and the ruddy glow of Megatron's optics. He realized that he'd been pulled further up onto the bed, and that a pillow had been placed beneath his head and shoulders. His frame had one message waiting for him. ~Gestational chamber at maximum capacity. Transfluid analyzed and found optimal.~ Almost subconsciously his hand moved up to the flexible plating of his abdomen. A few careful presses told him that he was indeed full.

"Welcome back," rumbled the warlord, noticing that Skids had woken. He raised himself up on one arm to stare down at his new consort, and then lowered his head to bestow lingering kisses upon Skids' faceplate.

"Thank you," was all Skids could manage to whisper. Megatron lay beside him, touching him with an unexpected tenderness. Skids' spark whirled with relief. He'd managed to survive step one of the consummation.

Now if he could last through step two... the joining of their sparks.

But first...

"Megatron?"

"Starflash?"

"Are you really sure you want to sparkbond with me?"

"Timid?"

"I'm..." Skids' courage began to wane. "I just need to be sure that you really want this. As Skids, I'm nothing. Just a calculatedly average mech. Maybe being Praxian makes me special, but not enough to warrant being your consort. Surely there are others that would be more suited to you. And as Starflash, I'm the antithesis of everything your revolution stood for. Starflash was both of a noble house and of the Towers. Maybe you have some old crush on me, but won't I undermine your political standing?"

Megatron chuckled and rose to his feet, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. I've thought a lot about that. I've had a long time to think about that." The first snapping sounds of internal latches began inside his chest.

Skids tensed. The emperor wasn't swayed. "Megatron, please. Tell me you're willing to accept the consequences of bonding with me."

This time Megatron laughed, and he removed the heavy breastplate over his chest, setting it aside. "Consequences? There are no consequences... only reasons." He detached a second, smaller plate, taking it from its place below the first. "Perhaps the Autobots never knew... Perhaps you hid it too well... But you are special above so many others, and not just for having once been Starflash. Don't think that I haven't noticed what you are beneath your physical nature."

"Megatron?"

"You have an intelligent mind. You have an extraordinary ability to learn. You have an unmatched sense of compassion. And when called upon, your sense of duty and your willingness to do the right thing is without equal. I want someone like you at my side, and ally as well as a companion. If I'd had someone like you at my side long ago, I think this war would have been over much sooner. Optimus was a fool to have ignored you."

"I wanted to live quietly, working in the background to support those at the front."

"Oh, but imagine if he'd chosen you as an officer. Or taken you as his mate."

Skids tried not to imagine it. Yes, he probably could have done more for the faction, but he'd done his best to remain a useful but easily overlooked servant. The Autobot officers practically walked about with spotlights upon them while he'd lived in the shadows they cast. And only now had someone taken notice—a Decepticon had seen him for how valuable he could have been.

Megatron climbed back onto the berth, his chest armor removed. "But instead, you'll be mine, and together..." He crawled up on all fours to straddle the smaller mech. "Together we'll build the future." A whir broke the silence and some of the emperor's internals slid away, exposing his spark chamber.

Skids bit his lip as he stared at the crystal window through which a deep purple light shone. No Autobot had ever seen this. He ventured that few Decepticons even had.

Megatron's hands moved from the bed to press upon Skids' shoulders, the blue mech's doorwings spreading wide open upon the thick mattress under the pressure. "Open for me," he commanded.

Still staring into the purple light, Skids cycled his comparatively frail armor aside to expose his own spark chamber, the pale pink light seeming faded and unexceptional next to the rich hue of Megatron's. And without hesitation he opened the chamber, lighting the internals of the mech above him with a faintly rosy light. Dragging his feet would not save him. Belittling himself would not prevent the bonding. Duty would win in the end. He would serve Megatron as he once had Aureus.

The five latches closing Megatron's chamber snapped open, and at once the cave formed by the berth's curtains was filled with strong purple light. Desiring tendrils of the same stretched out toward Skids. With them came a searing heat. The Autobot cried out as the tendrils reached his spark and he squirmed as the first connection was made. Megatron's hands tightened in response.

Skids simply hoped he would pass out at that point, that he would not have to endure the horrors of whatever lurked in Megatron's thoughts. He didn't want to know, but after sparkbonding, few secrets could remain between them. Megatron lowered himself down, closing the gap between them. And his lips crashed down as well, forcing a rough kiss upon the side of Skids' mouth. "At last..." he said, his voice somewhere between a groan and a growl.

Skids suddenly felt Megatron's presence in a new way. The emperor was with him... inside of him. Not just a heavy frame holding him to the berth, not just a part of his anatomy intruding upon his, but his very being sharing the same space as his own. And that presence was growing stronger by the astrosecond.

But instead of malevolence and brutal will, there was delight and passion. The baring of his soul had revealed only joy, and hope, and a sense of great accomplishment.

~Why so surprised?~ came the words over the forging bond. ~You expected something else?~

~You... you really do want me.~

There came a deep chuckle. ~How many times must I tell you? Why do you refuse to believe?~

~Megatron... I'm sorry. This has been hard for me.~

~It should be. But I now feel the depth of your anxiety. It isn't becoming.~

~I apologize for that.~

~You'll learn to trust me. I can be trusted in some things.~

Skids reached out, pushing deeper into Megatron. And found that his new mate was completely sincere. ~I can trust you.~

~Starflash...~ Megatron kissed him again, this time more gently. This time holding their faces together.

~Megatronus...~

And for some time they simply remained in that position, their sparks joining more closely, their souls entwining more intangibly. And in the great blessing of Primus, they began to harmonize, their core vibrations shifting to match each other's. Externally, electricity crackled over their frames, their inner shock dampers unable to compensate for the excessive charge building within them. Megatron's hands loosened upon Skids' shoulders, moving his arms so that they could curl up from beneath to pull them together as closely as possible. His fingers gripped the upper edge of his doorwings,

Slowly a perfect resonance between them was achieved, and at the moment it peaked, they were pushed into a simultaneous, inescapable overload. A wave of the most intimate energy rippled out from their joined sparks, an energy burst so intense and so pure and so strong, that later on thinking about that amazing moment, Skids was certain everyone within the Decepticon base could have felt it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Obscurity continues in Chapter 7: A New Beginning**

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you'd like to see how this plot plays out, give this fic a 'Follow.'

If you think this story is worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you found this story interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

If you want to discuss it, or anything else fanfiction, send me a PM. ^^

Thank you!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


	7. A New Beginning

**Obscurity**

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter Seven: A New Beginning**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Skids sat beside Megatron in the transport, still adjusting to his new appearance. The reflections in the shiny metal around him were all the wrong color. They should have been a mundane blue, not this exotic rosy gold. He would have never gone back to it, had he the choice. The color was that of his place in life, the color of a Praxian pawn. But if it pleased Megatron, he was willing to wear it. Grimlock, sitting behind him in the transport shuttle, liked it too, and had been nothing but complimentary on the new appearance. "Me Grimlock think I want shiny new paint too," the big lug had decided.

Megatron chuckled in quiet amusement. He'd not been fond of the Dinobot at first, but after a while had found himself liking the oaf. Grimlock was very good at chasing off Starscream when the Vosian prince began to annoy him.

The transport stopped, the doors opened, and the small party got out of the passenger compartment. Optimus and Soundwave were there to meet them, and Skids noted immediately that Soundwave had also been repainted. His external plating was primarily white while his inner framing had been done up in a medium blue, just a shade lighter than Skids had once been. The red visor had been swapped out for a golden-yellow one.

"Megatron, Skids," said Optimus with a welcoming nod.

Skids couldn't help but notice that the Autobot leader's optics lingered upon him. The metallic pinkish-gold was honestly too conspicuous. At least Megatron had allowed for a slightly more burnished finish than what Aureus had insisted upon. And this time it was only tinted chrome rather than real gold. But he still felt like one of those Earth vehicles that spent their lives put on display where the humans oohed and ahhed over them while their owners lovingly buffed them with soft cloth. He was just a showpiece once more. But, as he frequently reminded himself, he was Megatron's showpiece. If he could keep the emperor calm and reasonable through their bond, he was fulfilling a great duty.

::Nice color. Don't tell me you chose to go back to that yourself,:: came a ping from Mirage. Of all the Autobots, only Mirage had known his secret. Despite best efforts to unlearn his accent and manner of speaking and moving, Mirage had suspected. Suspicion became investigation, and finally a confrontation. Friendship had followed soon after.

::Megatron wanted it.::

::Oh really? Primus! You didn't tell him, did you?::

::He knew. In fact he's known all this time.:: Skids confessed.

::What! But... Well, we'll talk later. You, me, and a cube of the twins' best. If your mate will let your shiny little aft out of the house.::

::I'll see if I can arrange it.:: Skids had spotted Mirage and Hound standing off to the side, awaiting the ceremony about to begin. While Mirage had kept his blue and white color scheme, Hound's familiar battlegreen chassis now was a dark blue that glowed like watery pools where the sun hit it. The pair looked beautiful together. And looking around, Skids realized that quite a few of them had left their wartime colors behind in the forging of this new era of peace.

They gathered in front of the new building—the first to have been erected in what would be Cybertron's unified capital, idealistically named Pax Cybertron. The large structure, containing a great round meeting hall, would be the new senate building where the legistators would meet and have their offices. Until now, the new government had been meeting in the ruins of a stadium that had once stood on the outskirts of Kaon. The new building had been completed quickly, the Constructicons and Shockwave's drones laboring intensely at the orders of Megatron, knowing that having such a structure would stabilize the union in everyone's thoughts.

Emperor Megatron and Optimus Prime moved to stand side by side at entry to the new capitol building, behind them the long hall that lead straight into the rotunda. Grapple's design was symbolic of the accessibility of the law to the common Cybertronian citizen. Between the outside and that meeting room there were no doors, further emphasizing the point. Skids and Soundwave, while not officially part of the new government, stood slightly behind their mates. Their presence was symbolic of the union between the two factions.

At that point, the two leaders clasped hands and raised them together. And then each gave a brief speech about the hopeful future of their people and the need for defense against alien races and offshoots of the two factions that might decide to prey upon Cybertron in its weakened state.

Skids didn't pay much attention. He'd actually helped Megatron write and practice his speech in the previous days and knew the content intimately. Plus he was receiving a number of distracting messages from friends and former teammates.

::You look really pretty,:: Bumblebee gushed.

::Seriously?:: was all Tracks had to say.

::I've changed my mind,:: said Mirage. ::I think I like that color on you.::

::I hardly recognized you. You're a real standout now, perfect for Megatron's bondmate,:: decided Ratchet.

::I want to touch you in the worst way,:: came the message from Sunstreaker. ::Sides' does too. How does Buckethead feel about sharing?::

And after the speeches, Megatron and Optimus clasped hands again and led the way inside. For today, everyone was free to explore the rotunda and the unoccupied offices. Tomorrow the new legislature would be moving in and beginning the official unified rule of Cybertron. But for now, there was plenty of high-grade and there were plates of energon goodies, all offered to anyone who visited the capitol. Various mechs had their images captured sitting in the various legislative seats, or standing at the podium, or even sitting in Optimus' and Megatron's chairs.

Later, Mirage cornered Skids away from the others. "So how's married life? Enjoying it? Things going well? They do seem to be."

"Mirage, two words... I'm carrying," whispered Skids.

For a moment the noblemech froze, an expression of shock on his face. And then he smiled. "I guess it is going well for you then." he patted Skids on the shoulder. "I know it's a secret until you announce it, but may I tell Hound? It might encourage him to get started on our family."

"I guess, but we'll be announcing it in an orn or so. Ratchet says I'm about to start showing."

"That's wonderful! Skids, I'm so happy for you." The blue and white mech embraced his friend happily. And then he paused. "Soooooo..." Mirage scrolled through a few layers thought. "That would put you about four metacycles along..." He looked stunned again. "Right after the treaty was signed!"

"That night."

"Skids! Your bonding night?! You should name him Pax."

"That's what Megs suggested."

Mirage looked surprised. "He did? How does he feel about this?"

"He's very excited about it. He wants it."

Mirage laughed and hugged Skids again. "I'm happy for you. I really am. I'm happy for us, as a whole. It looks like this treaty may actually hold, especially if... well... if you're going to..." He trailed off as Jazz approached.

"Hey! Skids! I dig the new paint. You're looking like sunrise over the desert."

Skids smiled and took the hand offered in greeting.

"How's living with ol' buckethead going? Must not be too bad if you're looking so pretty."

"Megatron has been a surprisingly good mate. More so than I think any of us, Decepticons included, ever thought he could be," was the calm answer.

"I guess so. Starscream still jealous?"

"Probably, but he leaves me alone. He's even tried to make some peace with me... and still tries to get invited into our berth."

" _Our_ berth?"

"It is. It's strange when I think about it that way, but if I don't, it's not bad at all." Skids waved his hand dismissively. "But enough about me and Megatron. How are things going in Iacon? Everything going well with Optimus and Soundwave?"

Jazz and Mirage both laughed. "Well, Optimus has had some difficulty with Soundwave's brood, but as for the two of them, they're doing well."

"Very well, I'd say," interjected Jazz. And then he leaned in closely. "Sounders is carrying," he whispered confidently. "But it's not been announced yet. They'll be announcing it probably within an orn. So this is all still hush-hush."

Mirage and Skids looked at each other, and then began giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" Jazz asked.

"Should we tell him?" Skids asked.

"Jazz can keep a secret... if he's told to," Mirage chuckled.

"Oh?"

Mirage leaned in closely and whispered into Jazz's audial, the mech's sober expression slowly growing into a big grin.

"Well then. I wonder if we'll have a dual announcement ceremony," responded the black and white mech.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Obscurity concludes in Chapter 8: Full Union**

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you'd like to see how this plot plays out, give this fic a 'Follow.'

If you think this story is worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you found this story interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

If you want to discuss it, or anything else fanfiction, send me a PM. ^^

Thank you!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


End file.
